A Million Chance
by cherryhamtaro
Summary: Sepenuhnya, Sakura sadar bahwa hari harinya tak akan sama lagi semenjak kedatangan Sasuke yang berniat membuatnya berpisah dengan Sasori, menyakiti dan mempermainkan serta menghancurkannya untuk membalaskan dendam kakak tersayangnya (Itachi).. Fict Pertamaku. DLDR, RnR please :) [CHAP 3 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**(sasusaku) itachi, sasori.**

 **Rated M**

 **Romance &hurt(comfort)**

 **Warning, typo, ooc, lemon 18+, first fanfiction.**

 **Summary : sakura adalah seorang gadis yang notabene mantan kekasih dari Itachi, dan menjadi kekasih sasori, kakak angkatnya. Sepenuhnya ia sadar bahwa hari harinya tak akan sama lagi semenjak kedatangan sasuke yang berniat menyakiti dan mempermainkannya (sakura) demi membalaskan dendam kakak tersayangnya (itachi)..**

Chap 1

 **Haruno Mansion**

"aku menyayangimu,sakura-chan ..."

seorang pemuda bermata hazel menawan itupun memeluk gadis ber iris emerald dihadapannya.

"ini tidak bisa diteruskan...bagaimana dengan itachi-kun,nii-san?" gadis itu melepaskan pelukan pemuda tersebut dan menatap hazel-nya.

"kau harus bisa memilih saki... aku atau **itachi-koi** mu itu"

jawab pemuda bernama sasori itu dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama rivalnya.

Ya, sakura seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang tinggal dirumah paman dan bibi nya yaitu Haruno Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade semenjak kematian orang tua nya yang di bantai oleh sekelompok mafia suruhan rival perusahaan mereka.

Karena ditinggal saat usianya masih 13 tahun maka sakura tidak dibiarkan mengelola harta warisannya sendiri sampai berumur 20 tahun.

Sasori yang notabene anak sulung dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade, sudah dekat dengan sakura sejak kecil. Ia dan adiknya, Shion, telah mengenal sakura sejak kecil dan sering bermain bersama. Namun seiring waktu saat sakura memiliki kekasih (itachi uchiha) sasori mulai merasakan kalau Ia tidak sekedar menyukai sakura sebagai _adik_ nya, namun sebagai seorang gadis.

"baiklah sasoooo-niiiii, aku memilih..." sakura dengan jahil membuat sasori menunggu,hingga-

"SAKUUUUUU-CHAAAAN, SASORIIIIIIII AYOO MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAAAAAP" –terpotong oleh teriakan Ibu mereka. Ah, ibunya yang satu ini memang tidak tahu situasi. Sasori dan sakura segera menuju ruang makan (sebelumnya mereka berada di halaman belakang)

"kau berhutang jawaban padaku saki..." bisik sasori lembut di telinga sakura. Hingga sakura dapat merasakan nafas sasori menerpa tengkuknya dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

 **Uchiha's apartment**

"kuso! kau kemana saku-chan... telepon dari ku tak diangkat..." seorang pemuda dengan rambut terkuncir rendah serta mata onyxnya menatap handphone yang tersambungkan telepon kepada kekasihnya. Itachi sepenuhnya sadar dan bukan tidak mengetahui kalau sakura sangat **dekat** dengan sasori, ia hanya berusaha menampik ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka berdua dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada hubungan selain antara keluarga.

 _Ne, kau terjebak pikiran mu sendiri bukan begitu,Itachi?_

itachi baru saja kembali akan menelepon kekasih nya kalau saja tidak ada...-

 **BRAKKKKK**

-yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"oi baka aniki... dimana komik shippuden ku yang kau pinjam kemarin?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan mata setajam milik Itachi memandang serius dengan nada marah yang dibuat buat.

"tanyakan pada Ibu saja, _baka!_ " jawab itachi dengan nada kesal

"hn, sedang galau rupanya hn.." jawab sang adik dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"sasuke, aku sedang tidak mood untung menerima kejahilan ataupun berdebat dengan mu"

Itachi mendorong sasuke pelan agar keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu agar segera bisa membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal dan kembali bangun.

Bisa dirasakan kegundahan hatiya saat ini. Menghawatirkan kekasih hati yang tak mengabarinya,

lalu, tanpa ada yang mendengar ia mengatakan-

"saku...kemana kau" – _dengan lirihnya_...

"awas kau _baka aniki_! Ck, _kuso_!" umpat sasuke diluar kamar kakak kesayangannya itu.

Ya, Ia sasuke. Pria- _ah lebih tepatnya_ -remaja lelaki yang seumuran dengan kekasih itachi tersebut memang sangat menggemari komik dan tegila gila pada sesuatu yang mengandung tomat.

Ia sudah lama pula mengenal sakura karena saat mereka sekolah dasar mereka berada dikelas yang sama selama 3 kali berturut turut, sehingga sedikit banyak sasuke mengenal sakura yang periang, dan menggemaskan, eh?

Tiba dimana sekolah dasar mereka mengadakan acara seminar para orang tua, orang tua sasuke tak bisa datang. Itachi menggantikan kehadiran orang tua mereka, dan bertemu sakura.

Sasuke yang menduduki kelas 6 saat itu tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya menyukai sakura sebagai seorang perempuan. Bukan sebagai adik.

Sehingga saat mereka liburan musim panas untuk melanjutkan ke SMP, itachi yang semakin dekat dengan sakura pun jadian dengannya dan semua berjalan mulus.

Itachi yang selalu memberi kejutan pada sakura dengan romantis,

Sakura yang selalu periang dan menyayangi itachi setulus hati,

Semua berjalan lancar selama dua tahun lebih... hingga sakura berada di tahun senior sekolah SMP nya dan itachi sudah lulus,

hingga peristiwa saat itu...

Dimana orang tua sakura meninggal dunia,

Sakura pindah tinggal bersama Sasori dan Shion serta orang tua tirinya di Haruno's mansion

Dan...sasuke tidak bodoh, sasuke telah sejak dini menyadari sasori yang notabene adalah teman dari itachi dan senpai-nya menyukai kekasih kakaknya sendiri yang seharusnya hanya menjadi adik tirinya yang harus dijaga oleh sasori, sakura.

 _Hn, cinta memang buta_. Pikirnya saat itu tanpa menyadari bahwa takdir akan menautkan benang merah yang tak terduga

Suara deru angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura di taman itu,masih bisa kita liat beberapa pasng remaja bahkan ada keluarga yang sedang menikmati sore hari nya dengan damai di taman itu.

sore itu semua begitu membahagiakan seperti biasanya,sakura tetap bercerita dengan riang, tetap makan bersamanya tanpa gengsi dan tetap...bermanja manja padanya, pikir itachi. Sampai dimana sakura menyampaikan...hal yang akan mengubah segalanya. _segalanya_ -

"ne, _itachi-koi_...ah bukan. _Itachi-kun..._

aku rasa aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu. Ini adalah kencan terakhir kita itachi-kun, maaf.

Aku rasa kita sudah cukup sampai disini saja, aku tak dapat terus membohongi perasaanku dan menyakitimu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai kakak, _itachi-nii..._ "

-...deklarasi nya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Aa...aku mengerti saku-chan" jawab itachi dengan nada lembutnya menutupi semua perasaan sakit dan sekelebat bayangan saat mereka masih bersama dahulu,

Dahulu...

Dahulu,

Jauh sebelum sakura menyukai sasori.

Sebelum...jauh sebelum sakuranya bersama sasori setiap waktu.

"aku mengerti juga bukan aku yang ada dihatimu saku, berbahagialah..."

Jawab itachi seraya meninggalkan sakura yang termenung dengan ucapan nya.

Sakura menangis terisak dan berteriak...

"AKUUU AKAN SELALU MENYAYANGI DAN MENGINGAT MUUUUU ITACHI-NIII, CINTA PERTAMAKU"

Itachi tak mampu menoleh kearah sakura karena itu akan membuatnya goyah dan bisa bisa ia tak rela melepaskan sakura serta memaksa hubungan mereka. Itachi hanya mengacungkan jempol nya keudara tanpa menoleh dan berkata apapun.

BLAM

Pintu rumah keluarga uchiha ditutup dengan pelan seakan takut bahwa pintu tersebut menyinggung kesedihan yang sedang dialaminya.

"aku mencintaimu saku-chan...sangat mencintaimu..." bisik itachi dengan lirih seraya menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu sampai...-

BRUK

-...ia memerosotkan dirinya dan termenung dalam diam.

"aniki kaukah itu?" sasuke menuruni tangga rumahnya dan mndapati kakaknya sedang dalam kondisi terpuruknya..

"aniki?" panggil sasuke lagi namun itachi hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab, hingga itachi memutuskan sesuatu.

"sasuke aku akan berangkat ke suna, selama aku pergi...jagalah...ah tidak. Awasi sakura-ku...hm maaf aku melantur. **_Temani saku-chan nya sasori ya_** , kalian akan satu sekolah kan? Aku akan mencari suasana baru di suna"... pinta itachi dengan nada memohon yang terdengar sangat tulus.

Sasuke yang mendengar kakaknya dengan suara dan permohonan pilu hanya memutuskan sesuatu yang...-

"aku akan menjaga **dan bermain dengannya dengan sangat baik**. Untukmu, _nii-san_ "

-... akan membahayakan sakura beserta hatinya.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Made By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warning !badSasuke, OOC,**

 **rated M**

 **Chapter 2 : A Million Chance**

 **3 bulan kemudian...**

Semenjak itachi pergi ke suna, sasuke mempersiapkan tahun ajaran baru nya sebagai junior di hidden leaf private schhol, ya sekolah ini memang setara dengan SMA lainnya hanya saja pelajarannya lebih menjurus seperti para anak kuliahan. Sementara sasuke menyelesaikan administrasi disekolah itu, disisi lain...

"sasooooooo-niiiiii no baka!" seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan memiliki mata violet teduh itu berlari dikoridor sekolah barunya. Ya, shion adik kandung dari sasori yang sebaya dengan adik tirinya, sakura. Sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah baru shion dan sakura karena ulah jahil kakaknya, sasori yang mengambil pita rambut shion yang akan dipasangkan oleh sakura.

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi Haruno Shion dan Haruno sakura, mereka memilih hidden leaf private school sebagai sekolah menengah atas mereka, yang tentunya kalian tahu bukan sekedar sekolah biasa yang hanya akan lulus mencari kerja atau kuliaah, tetapi ini sekolah yang memang di gandrungi para anak muda kelas borjouis.

Ada yang akan mewariskan perusahaan orang tuanya, gallery seni keluarganya, bahkan ada yang anak gubernur dan lain lain.

"shion-chan ayolah hanya sekedar pitaa rambut, lihat, banyak yang melihat kearah kita bisA bisa kita dibilang keluarga haruno yang kekanakan..." sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya melihat kedua saudaranya bertingkah sperti anak kecil.

Apalagi sasori yang notabene adalah senpai disini.

"baiklahhh saku-chan maaf ya membuatmu malu hahaha" sahut sasori, lalu mereka bertiga tertawa dan lupa bahwa mereka saat ini bukanlah dirumah.

"kau selalu seperti itu, menyukai sakura sampai lunak seperti anjing dengan majikan" gerutu shion disela tawa mereka.

Sementara dari kejauhan tanpa mereka sadari pemuda dengan mata setajam elang dan paras rupawan bak lelaki tampan dalam live action anime anime menatap tajam kepada mereka, menyeringai dan...-

"haruno sakura ya...hm" -... merencanakan sesuatu.

 **Skip time**

Pembagian kelas tengah dilakukan, begitu pula dengan pembagian private asrama untuk mereka,

(asrama disini pondokan kayak villa ya)

"ah mana ya nama ku..." gumam sakura

Kelas Special bussiness administration &private villa 2

Teuchi shiba

Kamaruchi moto

Sabaku no gaara

Kagooya kimimaroo

Tayuya shikaku

Sabaku no temari

Koyuki

Haruno Shion

Kelas Special businness management & private villa 3

Uzumaki naruto

Shikamaru Nara

Uchiha sasuke

shimura sai

yamanaka ino

uzumaki karin

haruno sakura

hyuuga hinata

"ah ini dia !"

sakura dengan semangat mencatat ruangan, teman sekelas dan jadwal kesehariannya lalu ia langsung menuju ke kelas yang akan ia gunakan untuk belajar tiga tahun kedepan.

"huh, sayang shion tidak denganku..." gumam sakura. Ya shion memang lebih memilih bussiness administration dibanding management sehingga dari awal mereka daftar mereka sudah tahu bahwa nantinya mereka akan pisah kelas.

Ah! Sakura menyadari sesuatu rupanya,

'sepertinya aku satu kelas dan satu tempat tinggal selama dua tahun dengan adiknya itachi...' batin sakura setelah menyadari ada marga uchiha dan dengan nama sasuke dibelakangnya.

Ah sakura, kau tidak tahu kabar itachi bukan?..

Ditengah lamunan sakura tanpa ia sadari jauh dibelakangnya seseorang memperhatikannya intens

"permainan dimulai sakura, ini akan mudah..." seorang pemuda dengan seringai sialan tampan nya menatap tajam sambil menyeringai kearah gadis yang sedang memerhatikan papan pengumuman.

Sakura mencari keberadaan kelasnya, tibalah ia didalam kelas yang berisikan sedikit tempat duduk namun ruangannya luas sekali bahkan di pojok belakang jauh dari bangku mereka tersedia loker dan ruangan diskusi khusus untuk kelas mereka. Sakura yang notabene orang kaya saja terpaku melihat kelas nuansa warna kayu ini begitu mewah, walaupun meja dan kursi belajar mereka sama seperti sekolah lainnya tapi siapa sangka pada kursi mereka memakai bahan menyerupai kulit dan bantalan sofa.

Sakura memilih tempat duduk disebelah adik saat sakura duduk, sasuke hanya memperhatikannya sebentar lalu memasang seringai yang dianggap sakura sebagai senyuman (polos sekali dia ah) Ah, sakura, tidak tahukah penyiksaan mu menunggu hari hari mu?

"ne, sasuke-kun...hisashiburi" sapa sakura sambil tersenyum manis kearah nya

"hn, sakura" jawab sasuke tanpa melihat kearah sakura

"ne, sasuke, sudah lama tidak berjumpa kau semakin tinggi saja ne?"

"hn, kau pun semakin bertumbuh saja tapi tidak dengan..." sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah dada sakura dan berkata "...dadamu" sasuke memasang seringai tipis

Sedangkan sakura wajahnya sudah semerah tomat buah kesukaan sasuke

" kau tidak sopan! Tidak sama seperti itachi nii sasuke!" sakura berteriak lantas dengan cepat mengabaikan sasuke, mengembalikan pandangan nya kedepan kelas tanpa melihat sasuke yang menyeringai kearahnya

"hn, tahu apa kau soal itachi" sasuke bergumam pelan disela seringai menyebalkannya mengabaikan sakura yang sudah tidak melihat kearahnya

...

Seorang lelaki kira kira berumur 27 tahun memasuki kelas mereka dengan tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

"yo! minna-san, aku hatake kakashi wali kelas dari kelas kalian, ruang 3 bussiness management, apa aku benar? Perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing..." kakashi mengedarkan pandangannnya dan melihat murid yang duduk paling depan dekat pintu

"Ah! Dimulai dari kau nona sebutkan nama dan siapakah kalian sebelum dan saat masuk ke sekolah ini serta hobi dan cita cita kalian"

Kakashi menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memerhatikan kearahnya, gadis beriris aquamarine itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya yang berperawakan tinggi dan kelihatannya...ia seorang model.

"aaah namaku yamanaka ino,aku seorang model majalah kota konoha. Hobiku mengikuti ikebana dan cita citaku menjadi model international, yoroshiku!"

Lalu berlanjut ke pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan cengiran lebar disebelahnya

"ah kalau aku naruto uzumaki, aku anak dari gubernur konoha tentu kalian tahu itu...hobiku makan ramen dan main game aku ingin menjadi gubernur saja seperti ayah, mohon bantuannya minna-san"

"a-a-aku hyuu-ga hinata,dari keluarga hyuuga pemegang judo kota konoha, hobiku merajut syal dan aku ingin menjadi pebisnis handal saja.. yorosiku ne!" sahut gadis beriris lavender disebelah pemuda bernama naruto tersebut

Satu persatu memperkenalkan diri mereka, ada sai pemuda murah senyum lalu shikamaru si jenius yang selalu mengantuk,uzumaki karin yang berisik seperti sepupunya naruto, hingga tiba saat...

"ah aku haruno sakura! Hmmm aku...hanya seorang gadis biasa, ya...seorang haruno saja, hobiku membuat masakan untuk semua orang, dan aku ingin menjadi...ya pebisnis saja melanjutkan usaha keluarga ku...Yoroshiku ne!... Akh!" sakura terkejut

mendapati pemuda disebelahnya mengelus pahanya secara tiba tiba membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti...desahan?

Kakashi yang mendengar tersebut hanya bertanya "ada apa haruno?..."

Sakra hening sejenak melihat kearah sasuke yang memandang dengan tatapan 'bilang saja kalau kau mau malu' lalu menjawab kakashi...

"tidak sensei kakiku kesemutan tadi" sakura menjawab sambil menyingkirkan tangan sasuke dikolong meja yang terus menggerayangi paha nya

Kakashi menghela nafas lalu "baiklah terakhir...?"

"hn. Uchiha sasuke" sahut pemuda disebelahnya dengan seringaian tipis yang hanya disadari sakura

Membuat pipi sakura memerah karena marah dan bingung dengan apa yang sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada kakashi yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran bisnis didepan kelas. Tapi tidak dengan sakura, ia menoleh kearah sasuke dan berkata

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke-san!" bisik sakura dengan nada marah

"hn, tidak ada"

"kau menyebalkan,benar benar tidak sopan! tidak seperti itachi nii"

"hah berani sekali kau menyebut nama orang yang telah kau sakiti hn?" sasuke menyeringai dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

"kau..." sakura terdiam sejenak lalu mengabaikan kemarahannya,

Ia berpikir jika dia terlibat emosi maka sasuke akan semakin menjahilinya.

Waktu pulang pun tiba tanpa disangka sang mentari semakin menuju ke barat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya mengganti tugas dengan sang rembulan.

Sakura sedang berjalan kaki menuju dorm nya(private villa) bersama teman sekelas dan tentu saja se-dormnya.

Ia hanya pasrah mengikuti instruksi kakashi hatake karena memang ia sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Ah, beruntunglah besok adalah hari sabtu dimana ia bisa beristirahat, jalan jalan, membaca novel sepuasnya.

"yare yare sepertinya pembagian kamar ditentukan secara acak saja melalui gulungan kertas nomor undian yang akan kalian ambil. Untuk dorm ini...silahkan ah, kau haruno, silahkan" kakashi-sensei tersenyum dibalik masker nya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersebut.

Satu persatu telah mengambil nomer undian tibalah kakashi-sensei menyebutkan nomor kamar mereka.

"Uzumaki naruto kau di 301

Shikamaru Nara hmm yah kau 308

Uchiha sasuke silahkan menuju 303

shimura sai kau mendapatkan 306

yamanaka ino sepertinya kau berdekatan dengan shimura di 307

uzumaki karin yah kau 305 nona

haruno sakura, haruno kau 304 mengerti?

hyuuga hinata...yah 302 hahahaha" yah, kakashi menyudahi pengumuman pembagian kamar. Semua akan menuju kekamar masing masing kalau saja-

"ah ya peraturannya!" –kakashi tidak mengganggu mereka dengan pengumuman konyol lainnya.

"Aa..."sahut hinata anak baik.

"haaah sensei, kau ini menyebalkan" naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengus lalu sakura terkekeh pelan.

 **Skip time, hari sabtu.**

Hari dimana semua aktivitas dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dijadikan kegiatan santai para guru dan murid.

Hari ini sakura sudah menyiapkan waktu untuk bersantai dikamarnya

Ya, dikamar 304 ini ia akan melalui hari harinya kedepan. Mungkin saja kamar ini juga akan menjadi saksi suka duka mu, eh, sakura?

 **TBC**

minna-san terimakasih yang sudah read and review serta yang sudah meng-fav fict ini... review akan kubalas di chap berikutnya yaaa arigatou.

salam, cherryhamtaro


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : he's sucks.

 **Chara made by. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SasuSakuSaso]** **Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Million Chance**

"aaaaaah segarnya udara disini! Membuatku semangat kembali...mandi dengan air hangat diudara dingin memang yang terbaik..." puji sakura pada suasana asrama ini.

Ia jadi ingat peraturan dari kakashi sensei kemarin yang membuat nya sedikit kepikiran saat dimana...

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"yahhh seperti kalian tahu, sensei menyukai yang singkat saja anak anak, peraturannya adalah...bebas"

"apa maksudmu kakashi sensei?" sakura segera bertanya

"ya apa maksudmu!" karin membeo dengan lantang

"yare yare aku kira kalian sudah mengerti, baiklah. Tidak ada larangan apapun disini yang penting kalian menjaga harga diri dan martabat sekolah, yah kalian bisa saling menyukai atau apapun itu, mengerti?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan... "kalau begitu aku akan sering berkunjung ke kamar haruno-san untuk mengakrabkan diri..."

Sementara kakashi hanya tersenyum, naruto manggut manggut dan lainnya hanya berlalu menganggap pembicaraan ini tidak penting.

 _Mati aku_ , sakura membatin.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"haaah" sakura menghela nafasnya yang kesekian kali mengingat apa yang dilakukan dan katakan adik itachi tersebut.

Ah, sebut itachi, ia jadi rindu pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun itachi adalah cinta pertamanya yang dianggapnya sebagai nii-san nya sendiri.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara pintu membuyarkan lamunan sakura,

"ya sebentar" sahut sakura berjalan kearah pintu tanpa menyadari bahwa-

"ah haruno, kau sudah siap rupanya" –sakura masih memakai hannduk.

Ia temukan yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah adik dari orang yang ia pikirkan tadi,

sasuke menyeringai didepan pintu, mendorong sakura masuk dan...

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke?!" ...mengunci pintu kamar sakura.

"ingin mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Lalu...ah! aku lupa.

Aku ingin menjaga setiap inchi yang kau miliki"

sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati sakura dan menyentuh pundak telanjang sakura yang masih menggunakan handuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? brengsek lepaskan aku!"

Sakura terus meronta ronta dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya berharap ada sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya untuk menghentikan aksi konyol tidak jelas yang dilakukan manusia yang sialnya sudah menindihnya diatas ranjang kamarnya.

"sakiiiii!" **DUK DUK DUK**

Terdengar suara familiar dan ketukan pintu didepan pintu kamarnya

"sakiiiii buka pintunya" ya, itu suara sasori yang sedang menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya untuk dibukakan

"saki,hn? Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pacar bayi mu itu jika ia melihat gadisnya sedang dibawah kendali ku hn.."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairang bening tetes demi tetes membuat sasuke yang melihatnya merasa iba sekaligus...muak?

"cih kuso!" sasuke segera meninggalkan sakura yang handuknya sudah setengah terbuka, ia menuju kamar mandi sakura untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sudah sangat terasa panas hingga membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap sasuke yang telah melangkah ke kamar mandinya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk sasori yang masih menunggu diluar.

"maaf aku tadi sedang mandi, ada apa sasori-kun?" tanya sakura yang menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sakura pun angat takut jika sasori mengetahui sasuke ada dikamarnya dan membuat keributan tidak penting nantinya.

"tak apa hanya ingin menemui kekasihku, apa aku salah?" jawab sasori sambil menyunggingkan senyuman innocent khas-nya.

"tidak tapi bisakah kau menunggu di ruang tengah saja? Aku akan berpakaian dahulu...hanya sebentar" jawab sakura

Ia sedikit ragu sasori akan menurutinya. Tapi memang dasar si baby face itu, ia selalu saja menurut pada apa yang sakura katakan.

Setelah membiarkan sasori menunggu diruang tengah sakura gegas kembali kekamarnya menguncinya dan segera berpakaian santai. Ia mengenakan kaos tangan pendek dan celana jeans selutut, serta menguncir rambutnya menjadi ikat kuda. benar benar tipikal gadis rumahan pada umumnya.

 **KRIEET**

"sudah berpakaian rupanya, dada rata" suara sasuke yang keluar dari kamar mandi mengagetkan sakura yang tengah merapikan handuknya di dekat lemari pakaiannya.

"kau...keterlaluan sasuke-san!" sakura menatap sasuke nyalang.

lalu, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui sasori.

Barangkali menemui pacarnya yang penurut ini adalah salah satu cara membuat sakura ceria kembali

Sesampainya sakura ditempat sasori menunggu ia melihat sasori sedang sibuk membuka jus jeruk dalam kemasan. Kalau diperhatikan pacar babyface nya ini memang sangat lucu sekali. Buktinya, sakura berani bertaruh sasori sangat menggemaskan ketika mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum lebar saat sudah berhasil membuka jus kemasan tersebut.

"sasoooo-kun" sapa sakura seraya tersenyum manis kearahnya. Seketika ia lupa permasalahan konyol nya dengan sasuke.

"ah, hai saku..." sasori tersenyum lembut seraya menyeruput jus jeruk kotakan yang ia beli di kantin dormitory ini.

"...aku membawakan beberapa ramen instan, persediaan minuman kaleng, dan bahan membuat bentou mu" lanjut sasori menyerahkan bungkusan supermarket yang berisi banyak bahan makanan.

"árigatou sasori-kun, hontou ni arigatou.."

Mereka terus bercengkrama,tertawa dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memerhatikan mereka dari balik pantry dapur. Seseorang yang menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Sasuke uchiha.

 **TBC**

Haiiii Minna!

cherry hamtaro sudah mengupdate chap 3 yaaa. disini konflik akan segera dipanaskan dan meledak! dor! #authorgaje

sebelumnya special thanks banget yang udah ngefav fict pertamaku ini. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA!

untuk balasan review...

 **GO :** ini udh dilanjut ya...

: baiklah...terimakasih sarannyaaa bagaimana chap 3 ku?

kiiiii : lime nya dulu ya xixixi untuk lemon nya aku masih belajar. di chapter 5/6 aku janjikan ada.

Jamurlumutan462 : terus beri aku semangat yaaa supaya bisa mengupdate alingg lambat 5 hari sekali terimakasihhhh

dianarndraha : ikuti terus yah

saki : sudah...

: arigatou!

Treponema Pallidum : terimakasih atas sarannya. keep Rnr yah

Jamurlumutan462 : masih menarik kan? tetap follow fict ini ya

dianarndraha : sudah dilanjut yaaa!


End file.
